singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Halsey
Halsey got lucky in who she worked with originally with a feature on Closer by The Chainsmokers. Halsey is an anagram of her real first name which is Ashley, and her full name is Ashley Nicolette Frangipane. She later went on to feature with Khalid, Benny Blanco, BTS, Yungblud, Travis Barker, and her now ex boyfriend G-Eazy. In 2018 Halsey's song about her break up with G-Eazy entitled Without Me peaked at #3 on the UK Official Chart Top 40. Yungblud had said in 2019 that his and Halsey's fan bases were similar they were people who felt unwanted and wanted a family, and acceptance however Travis Barker did nothing in 11 minutes as he is an actor. Her hair colour dramatically turned a shade of red for Boy With Luv where her only vocals are 'oh my my my my, love is nothing stronger I want it!'. Before this her hair colour seemed to be either Black or Brown and later white for the Electro beat Nightmare. She also featured on Die For Me from Post Malone's Album Hollywood's Bleeding with both Post Malone & Future on 6th September 2019. On September 13th 2019 she released Graveyard. By 29th September 2019 Halsey released a song named Clementine, in celebration of her 25th Birthday. On 11th October 2019 Graveyard entered the UK Official Chart Top 40 at #38. On 18th October 2019 Graveyard rose up two places to #36 on the UK Official Chart Top 40. By October 25th 2019 Graveyard rose seven places further to #29. After three weeks of success in the Top 40 Graveyard dropped out of it, on Friday November 1st 2019. On October 20th 2019 she featured on the DJ Cause produced song Mary Jane with her ex boyfriend G-Eazy and a man named Tyler Grey. On Friday November 8th 2019 Graveyard just narrowly scraped its way back into the top 40 by re-entering The Official Chart Top 40 at #40. On Friday November 15th 2019 Graveyard once again fell out of the UK Top 40 Singles Chart. On Friday January 10th 2020 she released a new single entitled You should be sad. On Friday 17th January 2020 you should be sad entered the Official Chart Top 40 at #37. On Friday 24th January 2020 you should be sad rose up eleven places from #37 to #26. On Friday 31st January 2020 you should be sad rose up two places from #26 to #24. On Friday 7th February 2020 you should be sad rose up seven places from #24 to #17. In an old interview with Capital FM Halsey stated that she missed British Yorkshire Puddings whenever she were in America. She had stated she was a good cook and good baker yet had never quite managed to make a good Yorkshire Pudding. British chef Gordon Ramsey who lives in America, heard the interview and later offered Halsey a chance to learn how to make a good Yorkshire Pudding. On Saturday 16th November 2019 she appeared as a musical guest on The Jonathan Ross Show closing out the show by singing Graveyard. Relationships She is bisexual as discussed by her story on Eastside. She was dating G-Eazy at the point that they did Him and I, yet the pair later broke up. In September 2018 she began dating British artist Yungblud, of whom she later featured with alongside Travis Barker on 11 minutes, in the following year. She has a brother named Sevian who she worked with on the Music Video to a song of hers named Clementine. On October 20th 2019 she worked with her ex-boyfriend G-Eazy for the first time since their break up on a track named Mary Jane. By September 2019 Halsey and Yungblud broke up. Track discography Some great tracks by Halsey, including feats are listed below: * Gasoline (Halsey or Halsey and ?) I have only heard of it however and never heard it myself * Bad At Love (Halsey) never heard it myself, only heard of it. * Closer (The Chainsmokers+Halsey) * Him And I (G-Eazy+Halsey) * Eastside (Benny Blanco+Khalid+Halsey) * Without Me (Halsey) * 11 Minutes (Halsey+Yungblud+Travis Barker) * Boy With Luv (BTS+Halsey) * Nightmare (Halsey) * Die For Me (Post Malone+Future+Halsey) * Graveyard (Halsey) * Clementine (Halsey) * Mary Jane (G-Eazy+Tyler Grey, featuring Halsey and, produced by DJ Cause) * You should be sad (Halsey) TV and Film *Roadies (Herself) *American Dad! (Voice of Cindy) *Saturday Night Live! (Herself) *RuPaul's Drag Race (Herself and Guest Judge) *The Doctors (Celebrity Guest) *The Voice (Guest Performer & Guest Advisor) *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (Voice of Wonder Woman) *A Star Is Born (Cameo Appearance) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Voice of herself) Category:Singers Category:Collaborations Category:Foreign singing talent Category:Backstories